What Happened?
by alexina23
Summary: This is a fanfic about the nanite event... plz comment. I will update soon and I hope you enjoy


Summary: this is a fabric on what happened when Rex was little and didn't remember... I will hopefully update soon. Enjoy.

Before Rex got a meta nanite:

As Caesar sits at his desk he opens up an un-used notebook. He picks up his pen and starts to write.

'Dear Rex or anyone else who gets their hands on this book, this is my story of how the nanite event happened that I should have told you but had rejected the idea. Please don't be mad at me...

We were all in the lab u were telling me about the time you had with Federico when just out of nowhere you asked me where your birthday present was. As I explained I didn't have it and that mom had it you quickly ran into her office. As soon as you left Van Kleiss came over to me." Caesar, tell me something like why we haven't tested the nanites, could be very dangerous if we release the machines without some kind of testing". As I replied "well, I guess we won't but if we did, who did you have in mind?" But my question was answered as you ran out of the room with ur present and VK raised his eyebrow. As he started walking away you had noticed I was still at my desk, you walked well, more like ran to me you asked "hey, Caesar can you help me put on my jacket?" As I 'assisted' u. A man walked up to me and told me to follow him. As I got up I started walking away, when all I heard was Van Kleiss scream "no". As I turned around I saw you put my tank disasemabler and my fusion mixer together, everything shook and darkness went through out the room...

As I quickly found the way out, I started to get up. I looked around, everything was fine. 18 people from the beginning now in front of me.

...17. Wait only 17, as I noticed u were gone I had discovered the area next to my desk was covered with pieces of the roof. As I started digging in the debris I found a little hand sticking out. As I dug harder I found... u. As I picked u up, our parents came running out of the office. As the saw you, in my hands the came closer and knelt down. As Rylander ran out of the room and into the lab, he grabbed his phone so fast and dialed 911...

As the doctors quickly rushed you into the room with 5 scientists including me behind them. when we finally reached a door we all got inside while the doctors were hooking u up, mom was crying in dad's lap. When Rylander finally rushed in he, I was the first to consult with him." Look Caesar wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but he's not gonna make it unless a miracle. I'm so sorry I should have been watching Rex. I knew you were going to the office. I know how much he means to u. Well all I can say is if ur ready to get back in work, ask van Kleiss." As I sat there I had started. 'We need to test the machines'. " Wait, Rylander, what about the nanites, we could test them on him. If u think about it this is what they were meant to do?" As I was scanning my mind for options Rylander choked out." And if the consortium approves we could be rich, plus we'll know if it works, but what if it doesn't work. It could screw up , you know."

As I explained I'd take the chance, me and Rylander started to spread the word. As mom and VK got over to the lab and started draining the nanites they hit the switch and all the nanites suddenly filled the jar. When all the nanites were in the jar, mom ran over her desk she started rummaging through the papers, pens, and small devices. she finally pulled out an egg- shaped with triangles circles and other shapes including squares. it had a familiar design like a rubix cube...

Arriving at the hospital vk and ran down the halls with some doctors. finally reaching your room where i was they started to hook up stuff to they finally finished they started to talk to us." youre ready to test it out now." th man next to the machines put his hand on the lever and flipped it on. machines lit up and suddenley your tubes that hooked up to u shined a light blue. what surprised us most was when you got up and opened your eyes to reveal completley blue eyes staring at us. you managed to say something like a whisper"powering on 134567890134567890123456890".Rylander looked at his clipboard and started to write down something. i walked up to u and mom handed me the rubix cube item. it was almost like an egg shaped item. i walked all the way to the side of your bed where rylander joined me, i passed you the item. you then started to blink rappidly and after a lot more blinks your eyes returned to there regular brown color and you fell back. i set the item on the desk and sat back down, i was afraid you wouldnt make it.

the next morning mos of your injurys were healed and you were fully awake, keeping you in that room was wrong ut if you left, the consurtiom could take you. the meeting in the lab that day was probably the meanest." i call this meeting to order." the man announced." thanks to the mr,and ms. Salazer we couldnt have proven to the consurtiom that the nanites worked but, we need to give rex to them for testing."" thats ridicouless i will nt have him used for testing." dad snapped at him. as the guards started walk over to them and me they started to lead us outside the room. mom and dad started to whisper to each other, mom motioned me over to come to me." we need u to protect your brother, caesar teach him what we wouldve. we are going to release the nanites and risk ourlives to save him and you. understand?" i nodded and i started to head to the hospital, i reached your room and helped you out, we walked to the exit yet we were greeted by the guards. they aimed their guns. then something happened you built a giant metallic fist out of your hand and had those blue eyes again. with no l you started attacking the men. as u made a path, we returned to the lab, mama and papa where held back by the guards. you hit the guards with your fists again taking almost all of them. the blue eyes returning realizing more guards were coming you un built the fist and formed a gun object. it came out the back picked up some rubble, and shot at the guards. your parents now slipping through the guards grip gave the holders a couple of kicks sending to the ground. they ran over to the computer connected to the unfinished nanites and hit send. the button not successfully working gave time for the guards to freshen up and attack but, it was to late papa and mama had slipped through the door in the generator and locked it. I don't know what happened next but, the machine powered on and the ground started to shake, everyone ran, I couldn't move though some debris fell on my leg, after me continuously asking you to leave and you refused it reached 1."0" the ground shook like crazy." crash, boom, explosion." I saw it all coming but it just went right by us. then I looked at you, the blue eyes were back and you had your giant metal fists up blocking such power looked so difficult yet you did it with ease. as we finally had the explosion stop I watched you fall over unconscious, I removed the rock on my leg and threw it to the side." bang" a blue light had shined in the other room. I had so many questions about what that was? what happened? my question was answered when a big furry creature came out of the room. I quickly hugged you. I thought today that this weird un discovered creature would kill me. it stepped as close as it could and opened its jaw, I tried searching for something to hit it with, then it licked me. I opened my eyes to see "it" in front of me. I reached my hand out and it put its head in my hand, it was almost like it was shivering... with fear. I placed my hand on the beasts shoulder and I lifted myself, it hadn't freaked out or anything. I was thinking." how could a beast like this be so gentle?" I picked you up and ,the creature grabbed you and placed you on its back. we were walking out when we heard a cry for help. I ran back an hoped tat the thing took you outside. I found van Kleiss but he was stuck, I pulled and pulled and pulled but he wouldn't budge. the ground shook again and dust fell and the furry thing rounded the corner and grabbed me by the collar and wrapped its metal tail around van Kleiss and pulled, he came free and we were just about to get out when another shake and she threw me and vk out of the building. I knew vk could take care of you since he is your uncle, I boarded my ship when another explosion erupted and the momentum sent me flying into space, then I landed back on earth and sent you those builds, I still apologize for that but there was know other way... after reaching you, you know the rest of the story..."

Caesar put his pen down and left not knowing that this was the day that providence defect group stole from providence. rex now in the building searches for his brother, he walks into his brothers lab and looks around. books and papers are over the desks. he walks up to the desk and starts to rummage through the stuff. when he stops and is about to turn around he sees something that catches his eye, an unnamed book, hoping its useful he stuffs it in his bag and looks around. as six opens the door hoping he found something rex nods shows him the book and slides it back in. they both not noticing it has nothing to do with any one else but rex. Caesar walks back in realizing his stuff is now on the floor and his desk is destroyed, he puts everything back the realizes the book he just wrote in is gone.

as rex returns back to base he gives them the items in the bag, everything but that book. rex wonders off to his room and takes the book out. he starts to read the thing and as he continued to read a teardrop was leaking out of his hazelnut brown eyes. rex finishes the book, puts the book under his bed and never forgot about it.


End file.
